Yogscast Wiki:Jobs
Looking for something to do? Want to be helpful but don't know how? On this page are a list of tasks and jobs that need completing, one way or another. You can help by fulfilling (or partially fulfilling) any task or job. This isn't just for registered users, this is for non-registered users, admins, etc. Jobs/Tasks: Un-completed 'Restructure To-Do List' *Remove misleading, biased, or light hearted information from pages *Delete any "fangasm" pages (Pages that are full of jokes that you will only understand if you are a Yognau(gh)t *Update pages with new/relevant information *Fix article stubs/add more information to these pages: Panda Labs, OldHoneydew, OldXephos, Batman: Arkham City, Garry's Mod, Blocks That Matter, Cook, Serve, Delicious with Chef Nilesy!, Fumblemore Robot, Happy Go-Lively, Morrowind, Platform Hindenburg, Skylanders, Slime Central, The Amazing Virtual Experience of Space, The Elder Scrolls, Pig Island 2.0, Nano's Village, L. Wilson, The Pre-Sand War, Clementine the Street Sweeper, Fusion Yogsblast, Starcraft 2, Resident Evil 5, Burrito Bushido, Rexina, Digital Haunt, Honeydew Isle, Lalnable Hector﻿, Minecraft Monday Show, Protessional Strem, Minecraft Monday Show, Does Santa Claus...?, Twitch Emotes, Grand Theft Auto V, Battlefield 3, Borderlands *Add episode guides and descriptions in "Gamemodes" heading for TTT, sandbox, Melon Bomber, Elevator, Asylum Ghost Hunters, Stranded, Slender, and Tower in the Garry's Mod page. *Delete any pages for any Minecraft Adventure maps and add the episode guide to the Adventure Maps page *Create pages for any games that the Yogscast have had a big/important series on and include an episode guide *Create pages for any big/important series that the Yogscast have done and include an episode guide. *Delete any one-off series pages. *Add pictures to any page that needs it. All pages should have at least one picture except for people pages who have never showed their face or any icon that resembles them (e.g. Mearis) *Move all YoGPoD content (expect the main page on it) to the YoGPoD Wiki. *Link/Relink all video links to their corresponding YouTube video *Link/Relink any red links ( ) *Fix any broken redirects, delete any redirects linking to any deleted page. (Admis can easily delete them here: *Delete all /Quotes pages, add the quotes to their corresponding person's page *Update the YouTube Banners page with all the correct current banners and past banners * Update and complete the Page Format page Wiki Side Jobs List * Create pages for all companies and buildings from all Tekkit, YogCraft, Voltz, and Yogscast Complete series *Create these pages: The Bursar, The Luggage, Barnabus, VoxCo., VoxHQ, Mr. Horsington, Mr. Cat, Landmark, Steven (Demon), Mr. Blobby, Jarvis, Ringlette, Dr. Gruknurp, Lt. Beeb-r, Ensign Point-r, Engineer Meltee Fryd, Mr. Ribbits, Egg, Heart of Mushbury, HatQuest, Hatventures, Ali-A, Lyinginbedmon, Sir RamsALot, Patrick Stewart (Questing Ram), LeLattè *Add all of these YouTubers to the "Other YouTubers" page: Zoot101, WordWizard64, Foxel, PewDiePie, Syndicate, TheVoxelBox, Gar, Nipde, VGToolbox, Jamies Universe, Remember Comics, Delta Squid, TycerX, GNRFrancis, Wysie, TheDragonHat, NominalMuffin, Amaya Fails, AllShamNoWow, MrCrainer, Noxcrew (Noxite and Smappz), Awkward Gamers, GoldenBlackHawk, Michael Bah, SSundee, LanceypoohTV, Vaecon, Day9, Ali A, LDShadowLady, TopMass, Mr. Gibbs, SuperMCgamer, iJustine, Philip DeFranco, Seananners, HERO, LOLRenaynay, The Multiverse, KirinDave, YoshiToMario, gizzy14gazza, MegaGWolf, KiteTales, TheBajanCanadian, ASFJerome, NoahCraftFTW, Palmerator, SkyDoesMinecraft, MinecraftUniverse, LogDotZip, Kevin Macleod, JonTronShow, Toby Turner, Chad Quandt, Kuldud3, Joshfries, PerpetualJordan, Captainlasergun, LindeeLink, Jessicat, Tom Beer, Millbee, AnderZEL, Docm77, Pyropuncher, Guude, W92Baj, Markiplier, TheJWittz, Shofu, Kurtjmac, PauseUnpause, OMGchad, Aureylian, BlueBayou, Arkas, 22cans, Wawrick Davis, Gmart, Queen Latifa, TheWarpZone, NikNikam, Mikematrix, Echebkeso, DansDaughter, TheSpanks, Ryan, Kaze, StylesX2, ApproachingNirvana, BigGiantCircles, meowychristmas, the hermitcraft members who joined in on the 2014 Jingle Jam, Tay Zonday, LuckyLuke, Atzebumm, ZyZo, ClogsAndCrumpets *Add all of these Twitch Broadcasters to the "Other YouTubers" page: mmobuff, RealBlankspace, asiaamore, misscliks, itsHafu, Tea, westy Categories that Need Creating To create any category that is on this page, click the link (it will be red if it hasn't been made). If it has been made, it will be a normal link and will be removed as soon as it is noticed. *None Templates need creating *None Various pages/templates/categories needing work *Template:OnThisDay Category:CommunityCategory:Jobs